


Shut Up And Dance

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 23:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7595101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No way is Lance listening to COUNTRY.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up And Dance

Lance still couldn’t believe that after all this time, Keith had still decided to live out in the middle of the fucking _desert._ He could stay with any of them - Lance especially had offered up his home, and so had Shiro, but no, Keith “liked his privacy”.

Well, Lance liked making out with his boyfriend on a daily basis, but that was a little bit difficult to do when he _lived in the middle of the fucking desert._

Yeah, he was totally sulking at driving this far out for kisses.

Keith was still changing - okay, he had gotten here early, but he wanted to kiss his boyfriend! - and so Lance took the opportunity to fiddle with the radio he found. Music, music was a godsend. He needed a soundtrack to his life 24/7. 

Unfortunately, he didn’t… really know how to work a radio. This looked old. And when Keith emerged from the bathroom still toweling his hair, Lance was still crouched over, fucking up his back as he attempted to mess with it. Keith snorted. “Only station that’s got is country. 87.6. Turn it on.”

Slowly, very slowly, Lance turned to his boyfriend in _horror._ “Coun-try?” he questioned, his voice cracking slightly as he tried to figure out this bizarre nightmare he had launched himself into.

Keith flopped on the couch, dropping his towel on the arm of the sofa, and looked over at him with a frown. “Yeah. Country. It’s all we’ve got.”

“No. No, no, no, _no.”_ Lance stood up, punctuating every word with a step as he marched over, stopping right in front of his baffled boyfriend. “You are _not_  making me listen to country every time I want to kiss you!”

The red paladin blinked up at him slowly. “Okay, so we don’t listen to music?” he offered, acting like he was making a peace offering.

Lance’s mouth emitted a high pitched whine previously thought to be unique to tea kettles alone. “No way! This calls for emergency measures!”

He pulled his phone out of his pocket, quickly pulling up a song and turning it on high, before setting the phone on the table. It took a moment, but familiar words starting pouring out of the device. 

_Oh don’t you dare look back, just keep your eyes on me. I said you’re holding back-_

Lance grabbed Keith’s hand and hauled him to his feet, grinning as he leaned in and sang. “He said shut up and dance with me~.”

From Keith’s absolutely baffled expression, he neither knew this song nor how to dance, so Lance willingly took the lead, walking them back and forth in some easy moves and singing along with every line. Well, slightly modified. “This maaaaaaan is my destiny, he said ooooh, shut up and dance with me~.”

He twirled him. He couldn’t resist. Lance twirled Keith, caught him, dipped him, and winked. His boyfriend stared up at him, astonished, before he grinned. “Alright. Let’s dance.”

Lance laughed, pulling him back up. “I knew I would convince you.” He leaned in, his rhythm smooth as could be as he lead Keith through the very small house. “We were victims of the night, the chemical physical kryptonite…”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this art: http://thejerseydeviledoodleblog.tumblr.com/post/147920239518/lance-dancing-is-important-might-clean-and-color


End file.
